legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in shock from Horojin's order) Alex: I'm sorry....WHAT??? Jack: Treason?? Have you lost your minds?? Jiriko: We were ordered to kill the team. You let them live. We had a plan. You chose another. Alex: That's not true! Jiriko: We also have reason to believe that you collaborated with these monsters. Jessica: WHAT?!?! Miles: We did no such thing! Soldier: Sir. (A soldier is seen leaving the lab holding the shattered vial containing the cure) Soldier: The cure....is gone. Horojin:....... Jiriko: You were saying? Alex: No wait hold on we- Horojin: You can all explain yourselves back at base. Jiriko: And don't think that anyone at your mansion is off the hook either. Jack: ! Erin! Slimer: *Gasp* MY BABIES! (Meanwhile back at the mansion Erin is seen watching TV) Erin: Haha! Oh man who would have thought a guy with some puppets could be so funny? Fluffy: *Giggle* Red: I know right? Blue: Actually isn't so bad! Erin: *Smile* (A knock is then heard) Fluffy: *Curious coo* Erin: I got it! (Erin gets up, and goes over to the door. She opens it. There two Shadow Soldiers are seen waiting) Soldier #1: Erin Lorthare? Erin: Um.. Yes? Soldier #2: We need you to come with us ma'am? Erin: Huh? Why do I- (Erin then sees several Shadow soldiers out in the front yard) Erin: Uh... What is all this? Soldier #2:........ (The soldier looks at Erin's stomach, regretting what he's about to say) Soldier #2: *Sigh*.....You're all being arrested for treason by order of the Shadowrealm Army. Erin: Huh!? Soldier #1: Ma'am please don't make this hard and come with us. Erin: The hell are you talking about!? We did no such thing! Blue: *Voice* Erin? Everything okay? Soldier #2: I'm sorry ma'am but you can explain yourself down at base. Now please come along. (The two soldiers grab Erin's arms and start leading her away) Erin: H-HEY! LET GO STOP!! (The slimes run up) Red: Hey wait! Blue: What's going on!? Yellow: How can she be punished, we aren't even doing anything! Soldiers #3: TARGHULS SIGHTED! SECURE THEM! (The soldiers make a go at the Targhuls) Blue: !! THEY'RE COMING FOR US TO!! (The slimes slam the door shut) Erin: NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! WE DID NOTHING WRONG!!! Soldier #1: I'm sorry ma'am, we're just following orders. (The soldiers go and put Erin in the back of a car and close the door) Erin: BLUE!! FLUFFY!! GUYS!! (Erin sits with shock. The scene cuts back to the heroes) Jack: You can't do that! Alex: Don't drag the guys at home into something they had no part in! Jiriko: For all intense and purposes, you ALL are likely part of this. Lindsey: Sir what are you talking about!? The Defenders- Jiriko: Don't think for a moment you four are out of it either. Night Stalkers: !!!! Gary: Huh?! Sam: What are you talking about!? Jiriko: After hearing Elon's involvement with you, I have to assume you are ALL traitors as well. Elon: *Growls* Lindsey: But sir- Horojin: Enough! You can save this all for when we reach the base. Now. ARe you all going to come quietly and makes things easy? Jiriko: Or do we take you all by force? Alex:........ Miles:......... Jack:.......... Night Stalkers:.......... Bruno: I've heard enough. STICKY FINGERS!!!! (Sticky Fingers appears and unzips his hand from its body, launching it at Jiriko and nailing him in the face) Jiriko: HNNG!!! Horojin: !!! (The soldiers take aim) Soldier #1: FIRE!!! (The heroes take cover as the soldiers open fire. Mista fires at the soldiers, taking a few out) Mista: Shit! Kyle: Not good! Izuku: Gnnn, now what? Sam: Don't worry. Lindsey: You're working with the best soldiers around. Gary: We'll handle this. Alex: *Nods* (The Night Stalkers then run out and open fire at the soldiers, taking most of them out with ease) Jiriko: !!! Gary: I feel so bad about this! Lindsey: Don't worry, just fight! (Lindsey snaps a soldier's neck. Soon, the Night Stalkers manage to take the soldiers down) Sam: *Panting* Elon: Phew... Horojin: Oh man... Sam: Now, about that whole arresting thing? Jiriko: You damn fools! Now you just committed murder! On your own soldiers! Elon: Those soldiers....were corrupted. Lindsey: By you. Jiriko: B-Bullshit! It's bullshit right Colonel!? Horojin: I.... Elon: You lost Jiriko. Lindsey: You let your pride get the better of you. Jiriko: I'm a Captain! I did what was right, you can't do SHIT!! Bruno: You are getting a bit sweaty Captain. Jiriko: ??? Bruno: That's usually a sign that you're lying about this whole mess. Jiriko:.....S-Sir? Horojin:.....*Over radio* Men, pause on transporting Erin Lorthare and the Targhul for a moment. Jiriko: WHAT?!? Horojin: Let's hear him speak Captain. Jiriko:..... (Bruno walks up to Jiriko) Bruno: Oh yeah. It's undeniable. You're sweating like a pig. Jiriko:...... Bruno: But there's one last step.... (Bruno goes and licks Jiriko's cheek) Jiriko: ?! Alex: Uhhhh- Bruno: Well now that's a surprise! This taste is the distinguishable tang of a dirty liar! Jiriko! Horojin: !! Jiriko: T-That's ridiculous! Sir you can't tell me you believe this crap, he's the one lying! They're traitors! Horojin:...... Jiriko: S-Sir? Horojin:...*Over radio* Men. Let Lorthare and the others go. Soldier: *Over radio* Yes sir. Right away! Jiriko: !! WHAT!?! Horojin: Captain. I'm not gonna say I believe in that man's lie-detecting skill, but I had this pegged as suspicious from a mile away. Jiriko: C-Colonel- Horojin: These are the best heroes in the Multiverse, if they don't do a plan right, they might have a better one in store to replace it. Jiriko: I-I- Horojin: And Jenkins. Your own men? Seriously? I think that's what REALLY set my alarms off. Jiriko: But what about the purge?! The cure is gone, there's no hope! Brute:.....Well... Jiriko: Huh?? Allure: We....would be willing to create one. If our punishment is lessened. Alex: Hm? Allure: If we can avoid the death penalty, we'll do it. Horojin: Hmmmm.....I certainly don't see anything wrong with that. Jiriko: !!! Allure: Phew, thanks... Jiriko: COLONEL HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!? Horojin: No captain. But I am starting to question YOUR sanity. Jiriko: What?! I- Horojin: Jiriko, I'm submitting you report in for a psychic evaluation to determine your future in the military. And that is an order. Captain. Jiriko:..... (A few soldiers walk up) Horojin: Take him back to base. (The soldiers begin to escort Jiriko away) Horojin:..... Defenders... I- Alex: It's okay Colonel. Miles: Never did like that guy anyway. Horojin: Well still, I feel like a fool for doing that to you. Alex: It's fine. Elon: Hey wait, who's gonna lead the squad now? Horojin: We'll work that out later. For now, we must get these two back to base. Jack: And we gotta get back home. Your soldiers better not have hurt or break anything. Horojin: I'm sure they were careful. Jack; *Nod* Horojin: Now then, let's get these Targhuls loaded up and back to base. They have a cure to develop. (Horojin walks away as the Night Stalkers face the Defenders. Lindsey removes her helmet) Lindsey: Well Defenders, its been a pleasure. Alex: Thanks guys. Jack: Couldn't have done it without you guys. Amanda: Oh wow so that's what you look like without the helmet! Slimer: Gary wasn't wrong about you being cute! Gary: ! *Blushes* H-Huh?? Lindsey: *Smirk* Wow really Gary? Gary: W-Well I-..Y-You know- And the-........ Lindsey: Heh. Thanks for the compliment. Gary: O-Oh! Y-You're welcome. Lindsey: *Nods* Alex: Well, we'll be leaving now. Miles: Make sure those two stay out of trouble. Elon: Oh we will. Gary: See ya! (Alex nods before Miles opens a portal. They then head back home) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales